Ordinary coating application methods include dip coating, brushing, non-electrostatic spray coating, and electrostatic spray coating. Performances of coating methods can be compared and evaluated with various indexes such as coating efficiency (dose to a coating-required part (g)/actual application amount (g)), area productivity, application speed, coating film uniformity, amount of generated waste, and cost.
Dip coating is a method of dipping a member to be coated into a tank which stores a liquid coating material and pulling up the same. Dip coating is widely used because dip coating enables a coating material to be uniformly coated on a member to be coated to accordingly have high coating efficiency or area productivity, prevents foreign matters from easily entering a coating material compared with brushing, and involves less nozzle clogging which is caused in spray coating.
For example, Patent Literature 1 recites a coating device for coating an outer surface of a glass container with a coating liquid, the coating device having a dip tank, an endless transport conveyor which rotatably grasps the glass container and transports the same, and a rotation imparting part which comes into contact with an outer circumference surface of a roller part of the conveyor to rotate the glass container.
Patent Literature 2 recites a coating material coating method and a coating device in which only a half of a cylindrical metal part is coated and then the remaining half is coated to enable treatment without attaching a paint to a jig which supports the cylindrical metal part.
Additionally, for coating an outer surface of a tubular body, a conventionally used dip coating device has, for example, a comb-shaped fixing member, a supporting member which engages with a front end of the fixing member, and a reservoir which stores a coating material. With such a device, coating of the tubular body with the coating material is conducted by inserting the tubular body into the comb-shaped fixing member and engaging the front end of the fixing member exposed from the tubular body with the supporting member, and then dipping the fixing member, the supporting member, and the tubular body together into the reservoir which stores the coating material.